Mobile devices have been and are being used to make payments through payment providers, such as PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment providers typically allow a consumer to make a payment through the user's mobile device, such as through the use of barcodes, communication between the payment provider and the merchant, and other methods. After authentication and/or authorization, the payment is made through a user account with the payment provider, where the account is funded through a funding source, such as the user's bank account or credit card. The funding source is typically a single default source selected by the user.
In most cases, the payment system will select a default funding source. This may result in the use of a funding source that is not necessarily the “best” choice for a particular transaction. In order to remedy this, some systems have been developed that, when the user attempts to make the payment, the payment provider actively selects, on behalf of the user and during the payment transaction, the “best” funding source. However, these systems require communication with a particular payment provider server that has access to all of the available funding sources for the user. Because merchant payment devices can differ, a user can therefore experience a varied and sometimes undesirable payment experience.
Moreover, in some situations it can be difficult to perform funding selection operations during a payment transaction without disrupting secure communications that are subject to strict content protocol and timing requirements for financial transactions.
Therefore, a need exists for a payment solution that overcomes the disadvantages described above with conventional payment methods.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.